


You and Me

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [81]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: For Creative Romance Month, M/M, happy valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Kingsman agents don't live normal lives, it stands to reason that their love lives aren't any different.





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> For National Creative Romance Month
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day

It starts in Harry’s new house, way too late at night.

“What are you still doing up?” Eggsy asked, turning on the light in the kitchen. “Sitting in the dark.”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Harry replied, taking a long drink from his mug.

“I wasn’t sitting in the dark,” Eggsy retorted, turning the kettle back on. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Thinking about Cambodia?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy said with a nod as the kettle boiled. “I just...we lost almost everything, we barely saved the world and Merlin almost died.”

“But he didn’t,” Harry said, “We won, everything is fine.”

“For now,” Eggsy grumbled, moving a chair to sit next to Harry.

“We’ll be there for the next time,” Harry assured Eggsy. “It’s our job.”

“I’m tired,” Eggsy sighed, leaning his head against Harry’s shoulder.

“I know,” Harry said murmured softly, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Eggsy’s head. “Drink your tea, then go up to bed.”

“You too,” Eggsy yawned. “Kingsman can’t run without its King.”

“As you wish, Guinevere.”

Eggsy grumbled a bit. “I still can’t believe Merlin named me Guinevere.”

“Finish your tea, Eggsy.”

* * *

“Hey, Harry, look at this,” Eggsy held up a little trinket, shaped like a butterfly. “Should I get this for you? I’m sure Rox would like one of these little trees or something.”

“Can we keep things professional here please, Guinevere?” Harry asked, looking over at the stand their target was at.

“Is that a no?”

“Of course not,” Harry scoffed. “How about this one for Miss Daisy?” he offered, holding out a small flower.

“Perfect,” Eggsy beamed, taking the butterfly, the flower, and a couple of other carvings and paying for them before following the mark as he moved through the marketplace.

Eggsy found a small carving of a dog on the pillow in his hotel room that night. He tucked it in his bag with a small smile before finishing his packing to head back to London.

* * *

Harry’s leg was heavy when he woke up, when he finally woke up enough to take a full inventory of his body, he realized his right leg was wrapped in a cast from his knee all the way down to the toe. The plain white cast was covered in small doodles of different colored flowers.

“Glad to see you’re awake,” Eggsy said quietly.

“Are those carnations?” Harry asked, looking at the cast.

“I got bored waiting for you to wake up,” Eggsy answered. “Roxy had some markers.”

Harry hummed softly before falling asleep again, Eggsy’s hand in his.

* * *

“It’s so pretty,” Eggsy murmured, watching the boat lanterns make their way down the river. “Reminds me of that scene in Tangled.”

“You were my new dream,” Harry murmured, pressing a kiss to Eggsy’s temple.

“And you were mine,” Eggsy returned.

Fireworks started exploding above them and Eggsy leaned against Harry’s chest. “I love you,” he murmured, just loud enough to be heard over the explosions.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman.


End file.
